


No Claws, Only Teeth

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: HQ Kittens [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Any speaker gets tagged, Cat Hybrid Azumane Asahi, Cat Hybrid Kageyama Tobio, Cat Hybrid Yachi Hitoka, Catnip is the feline version of marijuana for hybrids, Dog Hybrid Hinata Shouyou, Dubcon Biting, Dubcon Cuddling, Dyslexic Kageyama Tobio, Embarrassed Kageyama Tobio, Embarrassed Yachi Hitoka, Feline tendencies, Gen, Hybrids, Non-Consensual Drug Use, that's a minor thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto take advantage of training camp for mischief. They didn't really think it through.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: HQ Kittens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180052
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45
Collections: Haikyuu!! Catboy Week





	No Claws, Only Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: CUDDLING/bows.
> 
> 🔴🛑⚠️🛑🔴  
> 🔴🛑⚠️🛑🔴  
> Trigger Warning!: non-consensual drug usage via laced food. Dubcon Cuddling. Dubcon Biting

For years, Tobio has ignored the instincts that ordered him to stalk prey. He ignored the urges to hunt someone and pounce on them. He has fought the voice ordering him to rub against someone and spread his territorial scent. The urge to flop over and roll to show his happiness and contentment went ignored, thrown in the trash and forgotten. (The time when Miwa accidentally dumped a pound of catnip in their house was banned despite the pictures Hichika and their grandpa had taken)

And then he met Azumane fucking Asahi, the only other cat hybrid on the team, and those instincts were blaring their repressed fury.

Every practice, every single practice was spent with Tobio keenly aware of where the ace was. The ace that switched between weak and fearful of EVERYTHING (a literal scaredy cat) and strong and brave on the court (as if he were a king of the jungle). He was a contradiction in a large, buff meatsuit and Tobio wanted to see just how he would react if someone hunted him.

But he wouldn't no matter how tempting the siren call of his instincts were.

That had been his plan until fucking Kuroo and Bokuto ruined it.

* * *

Making a face-but taking care to hide it from the managers, the Fukurodani managers were actually scary-, Tobio pulled the cookie he had eaten halfway to stare at it suspiciously. It smelled like chocolate chip. It looked like chocolate chip. It tasted like chocolate chip.

So why did he taste mint?

Glancing back towards the managers, he wondered if they added a mint infusion to the batter. He shrugged it off and finished it off. It still tasted good, so it was fine. Very good, almost Hichika level. Maybe he could get some more…?

( _it was a mistake)_

♚♚♚

Kei held back the growl that wanted to leave him as Kageyama-once again-bumped into his back. Yamaguchi cast him a concerned look, but he ignored it in favor of turning around with a scowl. “King.”

His brow twitched as the teen ignored him, attention in the opposite direction.

“King-uh…” Kei blinked rapidly, wondering if he was going insane from exposure to Kuroo and Bokuto.

Peeking out from dark strands were a pair of fluffy white ears. Lower, a puffy white tail slipped from between his sleep shirt and shorts. It flicked slowly, back and forth, back and forth.

Looking at Yamaguchi, Kei realized he wasn’t going crazy and hallucinating. He turned back to watch.

Kageyama was shifting around on his legs, crouching as his tail flicked sharply from side to side. Kei couldn't see his face, but he didn't doubt that his blue eyes were intently focused. It took all he had not to reach out and pull the tail that was within arms reach.

Then it wasn't in arms reach.

Kei shot to his feet in surprise as Kageyama tackled Azumane, wincing as the older teen yowled in surprise then yelped.

"Ow!" Looking shocked, the brunet managed to pin Kageyama to his side while he sat up and touched his free hand to his neck, his braid from Narita messed up and loose. He looked up at Kei and the others as they gathered. "He bit me!"

Said biter was oblivious to them, purring happily as he nuzzled at Azumane's cheek. Kei noticed the blissful blush on his cheeks and the way he seemed to knead at Azumane's chest. It was surprisingly adorable.

Ejecting that thought from his mind, he pasted on a scowl and watched as Suga and Daichi tried to detangle the setter from the ace. He couldn't stop from snickering when they were dragged down into the pile, Kageyama doing what he did to Azumane. Except for the bite, he didn't bite them. Maybe it was a cat hybrid thing?

His nose scrunched when Azumane abruptly forced Kageyama's mouth open, interrupting the engine like purr, and sniffed his mouth as much as he could without shoving his nose down his throat. Then he grabbed Kageyama's hands and sniffed them. He had to push away inquisitive fingers when they tried touching his face.

Daichi looked at him weirdly. "Asahi…?"

Lifting his head, Kei frowned at his frown. "He smells like catnip."

Kei stared in surprise. "Isn't that on the restricted list Takeda-sensei gave us?"

Catnip was, obviously, the feline version of marijuana. It wasn't quite like that for their hybrid counterparts, but it did bring their feline instincts up and above level since any human intelligence was shoved down into the deep recesses of the mind.

With Azumane more focused on wrangling Kageyama into a more comfortable position on his lap, Daichi answered. "It is. We were only supposed to bring toiletries, clothes, and sports equipment." He grabbed Azumane's shoulder when he almost fell over. Kei bit back another snicker when he realized it was from Kageyama chewing on his hair; others weren't as able (he noticed Ennoshita holding his phone up like he was filming and planned on asking him later about it).

"Did he eat or drink anything you didn't, Asahi-san?" Noya asked as he helped free his hair.

Azumane shrugged, wincing. "I don't know. I didn't see him before, during, or after dinner."

"OH!" They all jumped at the shout from Hinata, the ginger pointing at the cat hybrids. "Did you eat the cookies?"

The brunet stared, ignoring how Kageyama gnawed on his hand. "There were cookies?" He looked at the captain and vice captain. They shrugged.

"The managers made a batch," Hinata recalled, wiggling in place like a worm. "Yachi-chan offered some to Kageyama-kun after dinner for taste testing before they made larger batches."

"Did you eat any?"

"Only two. I felt sleepy halfway through the second… what?" Hinata shrank beneath Azumane's exasperated look. 

"Dogs usually feel sleepy after smelling or eating catnip," Azumane told him, earning a soft noise of understanding. 

"Would that make it a good thing if he ate them on the way to games?" Tanaka asked, half joking, half serious. Those at the practice match against Seijoh understood while Azumane and Noya tossed him odd looks.

Hinata sputtered at him while Kei thought. The managers were pretty responsible, even Ubagawa's for all that she was excitable. The majority of her team and Shinzen were pretty calm, their captains withstanding, and so were Fukurodani and Nekoma…

He blinked. _Oh. Maybe it was them?_

"Tsukishima? You look like you have an idea," Kinoshita called past their teammates. 

Shrugging, he offered, "When I was at the 3rd gym, Kuroo-san and Bokuto-senpai were late joining us. That was before dinner, though."

"I'm pretty sure Yukie-senpai would stab anyone if they tried messing with the food," Narita said idly, shrugging at their stares. "She told me she's in charge of the kitchen while we're here along with Kaori-senpai and after an incident her first year, no one but the managers are allowed in."

Noya waved an arm. "500 yen on Bokuto-san distracting them, while Kuroo-san planted the catnip inside. None of them are hybrids, right? They wouldn't be able to smell them inside."

Daichi stood up, watching Suga scratch at Kageyama’s ears with exasperation. "We'll find out tomorrow. Hinata, do you know how many cookies he had?"

"Uhh… more than three. I wasn't paying much attention-Kenma was playing a video game and he let me watch…" He smiled nervously at the unimpressed looks he got.

"Tomorrow, then. Asahi, I'm sorry but could you keep an eye on Kageyama?" Daichi looked at Asahi, who nodded.

Kei felt a little bad for him since it seemed like Kageyama was more interested in trying to play around, wiggling free to throw himself at Hinata and wrestle with him. His purr was like a small engine in the room and Kei made sure to put his glasses in the case his mom had him bring. If Kageyama were acting rambunctious from catnip, he did not want his glasses at risk.

Yamaguchi took the case to put them on the shelf, yelping when Kageyama brought him down and earned groans from Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita. Kinoshita wrangled Kageyama off of Yamaguchi and cuddled him, gleeful.

“Can we keep him like this?” He asked as Kageyama rubbed their cheeks together-at least, Kei thought it was what they were doing. They certainly weren’t kissing. “He’s adorable like this.”

“It’s unethical to drug people,” Suga scolded while Asahi captured Kageyama and forced him into Asahi’s futon. “Even if it is adorable.”

Kinoshita booed, but settled as Daichi seemed to glare him and the rest into submission. Kei wiggled into his own and closed his eyes, smirking a little. He had seen Ennoshita with his phone which meant blackmail. It made him wonder just how Kageyama would react in the morning.

* * *

Tobio woke up slowly, something that usually didn’t happen. Usually, because there were the rare occasion that, when he was really warm, he was too content to move. 

He had no idea what he was laying on, but it was soft in a hard way and warm and a low purr left him as he began kneading the cloth, nuzzling closer all the while and started to gnaw on the fabric. It was really warm. Whatever he had burrowed into was warm.

Then what he thought was a thick comforter tightened around him, something rubbing up and down his back. He froze and his eyes slit open.

Above where he was gnawing was skin.

Jaw releasing the fabric, blue eyes darted upwards and he felt like dying.

Azumane smiled down at him, expression sleepy. "Hey, Kageyama," he whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I need to die," Tobio blurted out, just as quiet, and Azumane began to chuckle. His face burned and he hid his face, cringing away from the wet spot.

The older hybrid let out a slight purr and rubbed his cheek against his head. "Why didn't you say you were a hybrid?"

Tobio clutched his shirt, frowning. "I… some of the kids in elementary couldn't understand boundaries and tended to pull my tail. I didn't know if it would happen in middle school, so I just hid my features."

"I'm sorry they did that. I know how much it hurts having your tail pulled." Azumane hugged him. "The teachers should've been on top of that."

He blinked at the brunet, a bit puzzled, then understood. "Oh, no. I went to Akiyama," he explained, shifting so he could sit up after his release. "Some of the kids really didn't understand boundaries and it didn't so much as hurt as was annoying." 

"Kageyama." A siren blared in the back of his mind when he turned to see the rest of his teammates awake and staring at them, a certain blond calling him by name instead of nickname. Tsukishima seemed to be glaring at him despite his lack of glasses. "What do you mean you went to Akiyama Elementary?"

"Exactly that?" Tobio answered in confusion, staring at the blond's darkening expression. "I have dyslexia."

A blond brow twitched. "And you didn't think to mention that to me when I was tutoring you?"

"Because I didn't know if you knew sign language which is how some of my teachers taught me back in Akiyama and Kitagawa." He leaned back into Azumane when Tsukishima lifted his pillow, wielding it like a weapon. 

Tanaka tried tugging it from him as he continued to speak, but he held firm. "And you didn't think to mention that either?!" His voice rose and Tobio's ears flattened as Tanaka gave up and just threw himself at the unhappy blond.

"You never asked," Tobio responded blankly, starting when he felt Yamaguchi petting his tail and completely ignoring his best friend's trouble.

Seeing Tobio's confused stare, he shrugged. "You owe me for tackling me yesterday."

"Touch my ears then, not my tail!" Tobio protested, hugging one of his most sensitive body parts to his chest. Then he processed what Yamaguchi said. "Wait, tackle?!"

Ennoshita crawled over Tanaka and Tsukishima carelessly, phone in hand. "Yep. Apparently the captains of Nekoma and Fukurodani laced the cookies with catnip. It hit you right as we were settling for bed."

He watched with burning cheeks and tried to smother himself when it was done. Azumane and Sugawara started laughing as they tried tugging him from the futon.

"I bit him!" He wailed, clinging to the futon.

"Kageyama-Kageyama, it's fine! I know you weren't in the right state of mind, it's fine!" Azumane attempted to reassure him, but Tobio wouldn't look at him. Couldn't, really.

His long going attempt to hide his hybrid features had failed (Yachi didn't count since she too was hiding her features), he had ended up consuming catnip despite his oath, and he did NOT know how to react.

A faint _thump thump thump_ had him sitting up and look towards the door, ears flicking. Azumane must have heard it too as he was also staring at the door.

"What is it?" Sugawara questioned only to blink as the door was flung open and someone dived on top of Tobio and Azumane.

Tobio wheezed as Yachi elbowed him, wiggling her way beneath the blanket. In the fabric, she was wailing. "I need to leave Japan! I can't look any of them in the eye! I need to move to Canada!"

He frowned at her then looked back towards the door, seeing Shimizu there. He pointed at Yachi in question.

The older manager seemed to be hiding her amusement, lips in a slight smile. "Yachi kept tackling us after she ate the cookies," she answered. Her eyes gained a glint. "And no need to worry about Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san. The coaches, Yukie-chan, and Kaori-chan are dealing with them."

"Was it just tackling?" Sawamura asked, looking at Tobio when she nodded.

He twitched and started tugging Yachi from the blanket. "Why are _you_ so embarrassed?!" He demanded as he caught her legs. "It's not like you bit anyone!"

"It was in the bathroom!" She wailed, gripping the blanket tighter. 

"Yachi, get! Out!" He yelped when she released and they were both knocked over. 

"Hey, hey! Calm down before you rip something!" Sawamura cried and tried separating them.

(Unknown to all of them, Asahi had an idea in mind upon realizing he had two junior hybrids within his team)

Muffled squeals and cries left the younger hybrids as Azumane dropped onto them and rolled them into his arms. Ignoring their complaints and the laughter from the others, he looked at Sawamura. "Do you think Coach would be okay if we had the morning off?"

The captain smiled a bit helplessly. "Considering it'll make Kuroo and Bokuto worry about what they did, I doubt it. You and Kageyama will just need to work hard during the games."

"Will do," Azumane said brightly as the others began gathering their stuff and Shimizu went back to the managers.

"I should bite you again," Tobio grumbled into his side.

"Please don't-ow!"

The brunet began flailing as Yachi prodded his side. Her head popped out of the blanket, ears up and eyes bright. "You're ticklish?"

"No! No, I'm not! That-stop it!" He shrieked as the two turned on him.

🍃🍃🍃🍃🍃

Tobio and Yachi grudgingly accepted the apologies from a pair of groveling captains, sharing a look over their heads. Weeks of holding one-on-one practices together had them getting to know each other rather well and not just about being hybrids. It was only right they could hold silent conversations with each other, even more understandable due to knowing their feline cues.

And so, it was with a feral glint in his eye that Tobio spoke and Yachi began giggling. "How lucky are we, Chi-chan, with them offering to do whatever we ask them to."

Kuroo and Bokuto looked up and into the faces of evil, Yachi giggling at them. "Mm! I'll go get that bag, Kage-kun!"

As she ran off, the two captains looked askance at the remaining hybrid. "Kageyama? What does she mean by bag?"

Tobio smirked. "You'll see. Come on."

Ignoring their increasingly panicked questions, he wandered after his friend. This was going to be fun.


End file.
